What did I do?
by Glumfrog
Summary: Lily is chosen for a part in the school play. The only problem is, her worst enemy is in there with her, and her best friend isn't there to back her up. Well, and the fact that it's a lame part. So she feels compelled to keep a diary to vent her feelings.
1. Getting Chosen

Hey! It's glummie! Plz review, I wanna know what you guys think of this, the layout, and lil's character, and stuff! FEEDBACK! Yum, yum!

Plz R+R! 

lol

glumfrog

xxx

Monday 6th September

So there's a school play. And I'm in it. Most normal teenagers would be rejoicing, but not me. This totally means that I won't get back to Gryffindor tower until, like six thirty, because of the rehearsals. And that means that I won't get homework started until, like seven, and THAT means that I won't finish it until, like ten, and THAT means that I won't get to bed until, like eleven, possibly later, and THAT means that I won't wake up in the mornings, be late for lessons, get a detention, and be late for rehearsals that next day. So I'll have to stay later, get back to Gryffindor tower later, start homework later, get to bed later, sleep in longer, and get another detention. And so the whole process repeats itself. GREAT. 

I swear Professor Gherkin planned this out. (I know great name, Gherkin. When God made up his surname, I swear he was high on... well, whatever you have to be high on to name someone Gherkin. That is, if God gets high on... err stuff that makes you call someone Gherkin. Either that, or great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather Gherkin must have done something to really offend God.) 

Anyway, back to Professor Gherkin. He, like totally hates me. This is nothing to do with me, I swear! (Well, that isn't strictly true. It's nothing to do with me if you don't count letting twenty five frogs loose in his classroom, ONCE, accidentally kicking his cauldron full of fabric dissolvent over in potions so that it splashed all over him, and he ended up, like totally naked - which was hysterically funny, if you ask me and the rest of the class, and that guy just doesn't have a sense of humor - and never once handing in my homework in on time, which, of course, I don't. Count, them, that is. Well actually, come to think of it, I never hand in my homework in on time either, but that's beside the point.) I think he's just prejudiced against redheads, err... with green eyes - he is, like totally in love with Flo, who is also, a redhead. But she didn't get into the play. Which is SO unfair.

Where was I before I started rambling on about the name Gherkin? Ah yes. I think he planned this whole play thing as a scheme to give me more detentions, and deprive me of sleep. That's the only way I could have possibly gotten into the play, and Flo didn't. Because a) She's way better at acting than me, and b) Professor Gherkin loves her. In fact the only reason I came along to the audition with her was because she totally begged me to. And I couldn't possibly be worse for the part. I was half asleep anyway, (the auditions we on the evening of the first day back, I know, stupid or what?) and I can't even remember what happened properly. Flo says I was really good, but she has to say that, because she's my best friend. 

She was so upset when the parts got posted up, and I got the part instead of her, even though she was trying to act all happy for me, I could tell. I've been her best friend for four years! I should know! I don't even know why she was upset in the first because it's a lame part. I get to be one of the ugly sisters in Cinderella. Great. James was like, "They can just leave you how you are for your part Lily. You've got just the right face." He was trying to be all manly and witty, but no one laughed except Peter, and he was to scared to laugh properly. Honestly, they're such dicks. James _and_ Peter.

I don't know what people see in them. Well James at least. I don't think anyone really sees anything in Peter. Even the teachers know he really just a tag along. Oh well. Never mind. What was I talking about before? Oh yeah, the play. Honestly. I get so easily side tracked!

Oh God, here comes Virginia the slut. I know, it's quite a fitting name, isn't it? I've got to hide this diary before she realises I'm still awake, and nicks it.

Bye!

Lily

xxx


	2. The Adventures of Disgusting Face Sucker...

Hey! It's glummie again Plz review, I wanna know what you guys think of this, the layout, and lil's character, and stuff! FEEDBACK! Yum, yum! More!!! Hu likes it? (silence) Hu doesn't? (silence) Hu thinks I am an idiot? (Applause) You're not supposed to cheer! Raaaaaaahhhhhhhh!  
  
Plz R+R!  
  
lol  
  
glumfrog  
  
xxx  
  
Tuesday 7th September  
  
Oh my God! Already? We've been at school a week, and already? It was disgusting. I went down to breakfast, and everything was normal; Potter, and Peter weren't there, they always sleep in, and Virginia never comes down for breakfast because it a) allegedly makes her fat, and b) she takes a bloody hour to get ready. Believe me, she needs all the beauty sleep she can get. No offence. Well, actually much offence, considering how foul she is, but anyway.  
  
So I realized I'd forgotten to bring my Charms homework with me, which is totally true, even though Potter doesn't believe me. I told Flo to go onto Charms without me, and I'd go back to Gryffindor tower to get it. I was walking up all the staircases by myself, feeling all lonely, so I was pretty glad when I got there. (To Gryffindor tower, that is.) I told the fat lady the password, and she let me in. Only, when I got in there I heard all these noises coming from behind one of the chairs, you know like someone was hurt. So I went to see what was going on. Now I so wish I hadn't, but you can't turn back the hands on the clock. Or is it 'of the clock'? Or is it 'the hands of time'? Oh well, you get my point.  
  
So when I looked behind the chair, I, like almost threw up, because do you know what was behind there? It was Virginia and Potter, sucking each other's faces off. Well, that's what it looked like. Potter defines it as kissing. I would have just walked away, and like, been sick behind a chair or something, but Potter is supposed to be going out with this other girl from our dorm, Bethany. So I just stood there (at great mental expense - I'm going to have to go through years of therapy. And am I like, the only fourth year that hasn't been to second base?) until one of them noticed me, namely Potter, and pushed Virginia off of him. I pulled the most disgusted face I could muster, and walked off, saying, as I left,  
  
"Isn't Bethany going to be pleased to hear that you've been riding the village Bicycle? You remember Bethany? You know, your girlfriend?"  
  
Virginia looked at me like "Bitch!".  
  
He shouted after me something lame, like, "Wait Lily! I can explain!" Or something totally clichéd like that. I thought I handled the situation pretty coolly, only it didn't feel so good, because I'd had the line rehearsed for weeks. I had the suspicion that Potter was cheating on Bethany pretty early on. Anyway, it's not about the glory of how I handled that cheating scum, it was about Bethany. Because she was so happy that Potter asked her out at the end of third year, and they'd seemed so perfect. Well, they'd seemed perfect to everyone else, but I saw through it, with my 'fantastic' matchmaking skills. I knew that Potter was (is) a lying cheating scumbag right from the start. God, I could never, in all my time on earth , bring myself to do something like date him! I don't know what possessed Bethany, but, you know, I was as happy as I could be for her. I knew, with my knowledgeable mind, though, that it would all end in tears. And I was right. I felt kind of sorry for her though. Bethany, that is. (No one in their right mind would feel sorry for Virginia.) She - Bethany - was envisioning marriage or something. She thought they were gonna be together forever. How could one ever even consider marrying Potter, I don't know. All I know is that if I ever married Potter, I would die, I swear!  
  
So I went up to our dorm to, you know, get the Charms homework, which was the whole reason I went up here in the first place, and seen that ungodly sight.  
  
When I came down, Potter and his slut had scarpered. I was quite glad. I didn't want to have to face them, and come up with another witty line so quickly. Oh, and, of course I hate their guts. I hurried along to charms, feeling fully disgusted, and sat down next to Flo. She looked at me like "Where have you been?". Then Bethany turned around in her seat, and was all "Why were you so long?". But saved by the midget: Professor Flitwick interrupted with,  
  
"H-hmm. Girls?" Before I had to answer anything. I didn't want to tell Bethany about Potter until lunch, when we would be able to comfort her. Just then Potter sauntered in. Virginia takes Care of Magical creatures now, (God knows why) so she wasn't with him. I don't know how he can just strut into Charms like that, when his worst enemy just found him cheating on his supposed girlfriend, but there you go.  
  
I've gotta stop writing now, because Prof-  
  
Sorry about that earlier, I was gonna say that Professor Flitwick was coming, but he came to fast (God that guy walks fast. Well, for a little guy.) and confiscated my diary! (My one, true love!)  
  
He gave it back to me at dinner, and so I'm writing in it now, on my bed, at... two o'clock in the morning. It was soooooooo funny, at lunch! I just told Flo and Bethany about what happened that morning, and Bethany did something so un-Bethany like, it was scary! James came in, like, just after I'd told her (Bethany that is, not James because, a) I said her and James isn't a girl, and b) If he was, it would be an insult to women.) and sat down at Gryffindor table. Bethany got up, like in a sort of trance, walked over to James and poured the entire contents of a pitcher of milk over his head. The look on his face. I laughed so hard that I swear I did a tiny little projectile pee!  
  
Bethany got a detention, and a thousand lines of 'I will not pour milk over anyone's head', but it was worth it!  
  
Got to go now, or I am in danger of falling asleep before I am able to hide this diary.  
  
Bye!  
  
Lily xxx 


End file.
